


Thinking of You (Can't Get You off my Mind)

by InkSplotchedStars



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: And they just don't know what these fuzzy feelings are, Anyways, I actually wrote this like a month ago but forgot to post it whoops, I was given a prompt and I hope this fits it, Its real quick tho, M/M, Someone Help Them, Theres a little implied JinJin and Eunwoo bc I'm trash, These are two clueless boys, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplotchedStars/pseuds/InkSplotchedStars
Summary: "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."- Pablo NerudaHappy Valentines Day, Aroha.





	

Sanha pulled his long legs up beneath him. His eyes drifted shut as Eunwoo's long, gentle fingers pulled through his hair. 

A weigh beside him caused the couch to dip and Sanha's eyes opened again as he felt himself being passed over from one person to another. He quickly nuzzled into the muscular chest and neck of the newcomer, pleased as he felt a chuckle rumble through the other boy's chest. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Rocky whispered. 

"Hard to wake up someone who wasn't sleeping." Sanha couldn't help but sass back. 

Rocky snorted, amused, and went to continue what Eunwoo had started. He carefully carded his fingers through Sanha's downy tufts of hair. The feeling of Sanha relaxing against him made him smile. The two of them had always been close, but on nights like this, he found himself with a different kind of warmth and fondness spreading through his chest. 

The younger boy was happy to listen to the heartbeat and steady breathing of his hyung. He enjoyed the way his own slim body felt against the young rapper's well-formed muscles. They fit together naturally, each filling in what the other lacked, and it created a special kind of warmth that started in Sanha's chest and made his fingers and toes tingle. It was a kind of warmth reserved just for this special hyung. 

When Sanha drifted off to sleep, Rocky carefully picked him up and carefully carried him off to bed. As he left their shared bedroom to go back to the couch, Bin was standing across the hall in his own doorway. 

"You should tell him," the older boy said softly. 

"Tell him what?" Rocky asked, genuinely clueless and curious about what the other was referring to. 

Bin sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"'Night Binnie," Rocky said and went back his own way. 

As he flopped back on the now-empty couch he could see JinJin and Eunwoo fluttering about each other as they baked something in the kitchen. MJ came over to take the taller singer's previous spot and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Man, maybe Binnie and I should join a singles club together."

Rocky was again confused. "What about me and Sanha?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're single."

The mathyung laughed and reached over to ruffle Rocky's hair before getting up to head into his room. "Oh Minhyukkie. Sorry, sometimes I forget you're still a kid. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, hyung." Rocky watched as the oldest boy disappeared down the hallway, missing the way JinJin and Eunwoo had quieted down in the kitchen to share knowing looks. 

"Rocky-ah. Time for bed," JinJin called out softly. "You have school in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

Once the young rapper had left earshot, the two remaining boys burst into giggles. 

"Completely clueless, huh?" Eunwoo finally managed. 

"Yeah, aren't they both?" JinJin grinned. 

"Oh! Of course! You know, Sanha talks to me about Rocky all the time! I know it's his first crush, but I think it would help him to realize that he has a crush."

JinJin nodded and sighed. "First Love."

Eunwoo smiled. "Innocent love."

"Young love." They smiled at each other. 

Behind them, the timer beeped, and they broke into giggles again as they continued with the task at hand. 

~

Rocky opened his eyes as he felt the bed dip beneath him. Normally, anyone who woke him up unexpectedly in the middle of the night got a first-hand demonstration of his Taekwondo prowess, but he recognized the feeling of the long limbs carefully tucking themselves against him. 

"Wh' time is it?" He managed to croak out. 

"Late. Or maybe early?" Sanha didn't sound much better, voice crackling as he spoke. 

"Why're you up?"

There was silence for a moment, and Rocky was about to just go back to sleep before-

"Nightmare," the youngest whispered so softly he almost missed it. 

Rocky's fingers came up to rest on his face. The older boy gently traced over Sanha's cheeks and jaw before pulling him closer and rearranging the blankets, making sure there was room as the bottom for Sanha's baby blanket. 

A pair of lips just barely brushed over Sanha's forehead, causing heat to spread over his cheeks. 

"Go to sleep. I won't let anyone hurt you." Rocky's voice was really quiet and rough, already being dragged back into the throes of sleep. 

And still, Sanha believed him. Despite the roughness in the older boy's voice, the warmth in his own chest lulled him to drift asleep. 

(And if, in the morning, they were the last to wake up, because all the older boys needed to take a moment to collect themselves and not coo or giggle at the sheer cluelessness of the maknaes, then it's fine. The two needed to few moments of extra sleep anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!!!
> 
> This was written for a fic exchange and I meant to put it up forever ago but life happened and I forgot. Sorry!!!! Anyways, I don't know who submitted the prompt, but bless you for asking for fluffy Socky bc we all need more of this in our lives. And I hope I managed to fit what you wanted. =^.^=
> 
> Lots of love, especially to those who have to spend Valentine's Day alone this year (we can be single together. Like pringles. Because when are pringles ever single? I've never eaten a singular Pringle before. I need at least five at once). 
> 
> ~Ink


End file.
